lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 574
Report #574 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: New Org: Cantors Status: Rejected Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Tinkering right now doesn't have much that's profitable - out of its enchantments, only really Tempo and Truetime enchantments ever sell. Solution #1: Keeping with the idea that it's intended as a bard skill, allow Tinkers to create a few different types of fireworks (giving displays of ASCII art to the whole area, like those purchased and used during the Festival of Light and so forth). These would have somewhat expensive commodity costs (suggestions being a full powerstone per firework and would possibly also require large amounts of gold, silver, platinum, etc.) and possibly also take a long period of time to enchant during which the Tinkerer cannot be interrupted. There would be a few (3~5) different types of fireworks based on the Tinkerer's org (and, perhaps, one or two generic designs available for all those Rogues out there), and could possibly require different commodities for different types. That's up to the discretion of the admins, though. Player Comments: ---on 3/1 @ 09:01 writes: After some discusson on the envoy aether, I wanted to make some clarifications: First of all, this has nothing to do with the Firework skill in Glamours, nor would it be an enchantment (despite the powerstone use). It would be a single- use item that functions exactly as the fireworks in the Festival of Light did (though from what Eventru tells me, those were custom-made for the event). There would only be a small number of preset designs to choose from (for example, a Celestian Tinkerer might use ENCHANT FIREWORK STAR|DOLPHIN|TURTLE, with those three as the only available types). I am also willing to put substantial time into working with whoever it is to design and colour the firework explosions, as that was apparently a very time-consuming part of the process as well. ---on 3/9 @ 01:05 writes: Those fireworks were a cute idea, for sure. I think they should stay reserved for special occassions though. I don't really think that very expensive 'boutique' sorts of additions are what tinkering needs on the whole, I'm sorry. ---on 3/9 @ 05:16 writes: While a cool addition to Tinkering, I don't really see this as being a fix to the profitability aspect. A good start might be to condense the effect of the music boxes into one (pick a colour) and make the other two do different things. Pretty much everything from Tinkering is already quite prohibitively expensive for most people. ---on 3/14 @ 11:56 writes: Eh, I don't see anything wrong with this report. Seems like good flavor and is extra income for a tinkerer, go for it. ---on 3/18 @ 01:51 writes: Keep in mind that these are meant to be EXTREMELY expensive and time-consuming to make. This means that they'll be used sparingly, only for particularly special occasions (think Bookbinding Stamps) - they've been out quite some time now, and only 26 people/orgs even have their own stamps. Because of how expensive they are, though, Tinkerers can make a lot of money per firework, and it's a nice way to, say, add a celebratory touch to a Knighting ceremony or something. ---on 3/20 @ 08:28 writes: Sure, I'll go with Solution 1. My comment was more to say that Tinkering also needs other changes, and that this Solution probably won't fix everything. It's a start though!